This is more than love
by Mons Malfoy
Summary: Él la quería, como nunca había querido a alguien, sin límites, sin fronteras, en un mundo donde nada más existían ellos, donde no había sangrepura ni sangresucia, donde no había Mortífagos ni Orden del Fénix, donde no eran Malfoy ni Granger, donde sólo eran "Draco & Hermione"


"_**La mayor declaración de amor es la que no se hace;**_

_**El hombre que siente mucho, habla poco."**_

_**-Platón-**_

Disclaimer: Todo es mi hermosa Joanne K.R yo sólo tomo prestados a sus personajes para poder escapar mi mundo, los lugares, hechizos y referencias pertenecen al mundo de Harry Potter.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO**

Una figura que se fundía en la oscuridad sacó su varita y pronunció _-¡Morsmordre!_

Ya no había vuelta atrás, desde que arreglo el armario evanescente sabía que no había vuelta atrás, debía de completar su misión, aunque eso significará perderla, perderla por ser tan orgulloso como para no pedir ayuda cuando todavía era posible, perderla porque no era valiente como un maldito Gryffindor y encarar sus problemas, por ser demasiado débil para no oponerse a este tipo de vida, él sabía que no la merecía, solo le robaba la pureza con cada minuto que pasaba con ella, porque sí ella era pura; no importaba nada, ni su sangre ni su procedencia, ella era pura, y él… él era demasiado egoísta como para dejarla ir, porque ¡Joder! Él la quería, como nunca había querido a alguien, sin límites, sin fronteras, en un mundo donde nada más existían ellos, donde no había sangrepura ni sangresucia, donde no había Mortífagos ni Orden del Fénix, donde no eran Malfoy ni Granger, donde sólo eran

Draco & Hermione

Y sí, le había costado tanto aceptarlo, aceptar sus sentimientos por ella, aceptar que sin ella, él perdía la poca cordura que todavía lo hacía humano. La relación que habían empezado a principio de curso a veces le parecía tan irreal que tenía miedo de despertar y no verla, tenía miedo que todo hubiese sido producto de su desesperación a aferrarse a algo en su miserable vida, pero no era un sueño ni una mentira, ella estaba con él, o al menos hasta ayer lo había estado, porque sabía que cuando se enterará de lo que había hecho, ella no lo perdonaría.

¿Quién querría estar con un asesino?

Sin embargo, cómo hacerle entender a ella que su vida y la de su familia dependían del éxito de la misión, porque sí, todo ese infierno era por su familia, o al menos una parte de ella, su madre, la única que le abrazaba con sinceridad, la única que lo quería; por otro lado estaba Lucius, su padre, hubo un tiempo en que incluso lo admiraba y sentía respeto por él, pero ahora, ahora solo quería que estuviera en Azkaban, no quería volver a verlo, su vida era un infierno por su maldito orgullo elitista, su libertad terminaría por la estúpida marca que le había hecho tomar en el verano, pero a pesar de odiarlo por darle esa vida, él era un Malfoy y lo más importante para uno… era su familia, así que seguiría aunque eso significara perderla.

Ella siempre ha sido considerada con él, le ha perdonado tantas cosas que él ya había perdido la cuenta; el revolcón con Sun Li, la Marca Tenebrosa en su antebrazo izquierdo, los insultos que le tenía que decir para poder ocultar su relación, los besos forzados, su carácter explosivo, sus celos, todas y cada una de esas cosas se las había perdonado, porque ella era tan buena que aunque él se comportará como el mayor imbécil en el castillo, ella lo perdonaba, y ahora él haría el mayor sacrificio por ella, no sólo la pondría a salvo sino también la perdería, y para siempre.

_**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.**_

Hermione no podía dormir, sabía que algo iba mal con Draco, las últimas semanas sus encuentros habían sido un poco vacíos, ella llegaba al Tapiz de Hermes Trimegisto justo a la hora pactada y Draco ya estaba ahí esperándola, la jalaba de un brazo acorralándola contra una pared o alguna mesa y la besaba, la besaba con desesperación, con ansia, con furia y ella lo dejaba, porque sabía que algo lo atormentaba y no podía decírselo, sabía que era algo importante o algo que tenía que ver con Voldemort, sabía que él tenía una misión que cumplir, y entonces, él se derrumbaba, la hacía suya sin ninguna consideración, con coraje, con frustración, mordía cada centímetro de piel como si quisiera arrancarle algún pedazo, sus dedos se incrustaban en su cadera de tal manera que ella sabía que al otro día tendría moretones, sus embestidas eran fuertes, rápidas, dolorosas, pero ella no se quejaba, no porque no quisiera, sino porque sus gemidos no la dejaban, le dolía, sí, pero bendito dolor que la hacía alcanzar el paraíso, y ella se dejaba llevar porque sabía que era su manera de sacar todas esas emociones que lo embargaban y ella quería ayudarlo, porque Merlín sabía que ella lo quería y lo quería de una manera poco sensata, lo quería por lo que era y no por lo que representaba, lo quería porque ella había llegado a conocer al verdadero Draco Malfoy, él que era posesivo porque cuidaba lo suyo, él que no le decía "te quiero" con palabras sino con detalles y acciones, él que era capaz de llevarla y sacarla del mismo infierno con solo una caricia, así era el Draco Malfoy que ella quería y por esas y mil razones más, ella lo ayudaría.

Era ya casi media noche y Hermione sabía que Harry no estaba en su cama, había salido con Dumbledore, así que fue a su baúl y buscó el objeto que tanto necesitaba.

El Mapa de los Merodeadores.

Sacando su varita y apuntando al viejo pergamino dijo- Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas.

Trazos, líneas y motitas en forma de pies empezaron a aparecer en el pergamino, el castillo se iba dibujando y sobre cada mota aparecía el nombre de la persona a la que correspondían, se puso a buscar a cierto rubio que sabía que estaría despierto y ahí apareció, dirigiéndose a la torre de astronomía, sin pensarlo tomo su varita, se aplicó un hechizo desilusionador y salió corriendo de la torre de Gryffindor.

_**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.**_

Ya tenía poco más de diez minutos en la torre, estaba escondido, a la espera de que su blanco llegará, se sentía furioso, no con el mundo, no con su padre, no con Voldemort, después de pensar por varios minutos se dio cuenta que con la persona que realmente estaba furioso, era con él mismo.

Tenía en la mano derecha su varita, empuñada con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos por la presión y en su mano izquierda dentro de su pantalón tenía el portarretratos con la foto que se habían tomado en Navidad.

Estaba tenso, su cara era inescrutable, sin embargo sus ojos temblaban, no de enojo, no por frío, sino por miedo. Había una ventana detrás del pilar donde él estaba sin poder evitarlo se giró para ver a la Luna, como le gustaba verla, grande, blanca, rodeada de obscuridad pero aún así con mucha luz a su alrededor.

Quería gritar hasta desgarrarse la garganta, lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos peleaban por caer, pero él, orgulloso se negaba a dejarlas libres, en un susurró apenas audible y sin quitar la mirada de aquel astro enorme, se desahogó nuevamente_- ¡Merlín! Definitivamente esta fue mi mejor Navidad Hermione, nunca te lo agradecí, pero ¡Vamos, déjame conservar un poco mi orgullo Malfoy!, ¿Sabes? Me hubiera gustado que conocieras Malfoy Manor, que fueras mi pareja y que bailáramos hasta que te dolieran los pies, aunque digas que no te gusta bailar, aunque digas que yo bailo como si estuviéramos en el siglo XV, me hubiera gustado que paseáramos en los jardines, y llevarte hasta algún estúpido arreglo de muérdago solo para poder tener una excusa para besarte, me hubiera gustado hacer las cosas diferente Hermione, me hubiera gustado que todo Hogwarts se enterará de que eras mía y poder presentarte ante Slytherin como la Reina de la Serpientes, porque eso eres Hermione, eres mi Reina._

_Me hubiera gustado que tú, y mi madre se conocieran, así tendría a las mujeres más importantes para mí juntas, me hubiera gustado que fueras vestida de verde y plata a los partidos de Quidditch para alentarme sin tener que esconderte, que tuviéramos alguna cursi salida a Hogsmeade para comprarte tus dulces favoritos en Honeydukes, ésos que te dejan un sabor a coco en los labios, ir a la librería donde quedarías fascinada por algún ejemplar para luego regalártelo y si quieres, también ir a El Salón de Té de Madame Tudipíé como cualquier pareja de enamorados, aunque seguramente terminaríamos burlándonos por el derroche de miel de los demás._

_Son tantas cosas que me habrían gustado hacer contigo Hermione, pero, prometo buscarte para cuando acabe esta maldita guerra, prometo enfrentarme a mis padres por ti, prometo darte tu lugar como la nueva Señora Malfoy, porque eso es lo que quiero para mi, para nosotros, quiero una vida contigo, una vida en la que todas las mañanas al despertar tu estés entre mis sábanas y mis brazos, quiero saber que es lo que se siente tenerte las veinticuatro horas para mi solo, quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos ¿Te imaginas? Pequeños Malfoy's con cabellos rubios y ojos grises ó pequeñas princesas de cabello rizado y castaño con ojos de color miel, son tantas cosas las que quiero Hermione, solo espero que tú puedas perdonarme algún día y que entiendas que todo esto es por nosotros._

_Soy demasiado egoísta para dejarte ir con alguien más, Merlín y Salazar saben que trate de alejarte de mí, lo intenté, te juro que lo hice, pero simplemente no podía imaginarte en los brazos de otro, regalándole esas sonrisas sinceras que por derecho y obligación sólo son mías. No mereces cargar con mis culpas ni con el peso de un apellido manchado, sí termino en Azkaban quiero que rehagas tu vida, que te olvides de mí, pero, si no lo hago, si por alguna maldita razón me libró de esta mierda, quiero que me perdones._

_Perdóname Hermione._

No supo cuanto tiempo siguió viendo la luna una vez que termino de hablar, tal vez ese fue su error, olvidarse de que tenía que cuidar su alrededor, o tal vez, esa era alguna señal, sólo supo que se le cayó el alma hasta los pies cuando volvió fijar su vista al cristal de la ventana y la vio detrás de él.

_**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.**_

Hermione había tratado de prepararse mentalmente durante todo su recorrido hacía la torre, no quería sorprenderse por lo que sea que fuera a encontrar ahí, sin embargo ni con toda la preparación del mundo pudo evitar el vuelco que dio su corazón cuando lo vio parado viendo hacía la luna. Se quito el hechizo desilusionador y cuando quiso decir algo, se vio interrumpida por la voz del rubio, nunca lo había escuchado así, conocía su voz cuando estaba enojado, sarcástico, feliz, hambriento, incluso ronca después de haber dormido juntos, pero nunca, en el rato que llevaban juntos lo había escuchado así.

Dolido, desvalido, preocupado.

Era frustrante verlo así y no poder hacer nada, escuchó todo lo que Draco dijo, cada una de sus palabras se la imaginaba y deseaba con toda su alma que fueran algún día verdad.

Jamás se había planteado el ser madre, pero viéndolo ahora, no sonaba mal, un bebé o muchos bebés, producto del amor que sentían ellos, un bebé que sólo inspiraba esperanza. ¿Algún día sería la Señora Malfoy? Ella esperaba que sí, poco le importaba lo que la comunidad mágica pensará de ella, ¿Quién carajos eran ellos para juzgarla? NADIE, no eran nadie, ella tenía derecho a ser feliz, se había pasado muchos años de su vida pensando en los demás antes que en si misma.

Había estado tan perdida en la voz del rubio que cuando él termino de hablar había olvidado completamente lo que venía a decirle, sólo estuvo consiente cuando las palabras abandonaron su boca.

_-Te perdono Draco. Lo que tengas que hacer ahorita, lo que sea que hayas venido hacer, te lo perdono, te perdono todo, te perdono porque te amo._

Vio a través del vidrio que el rubio estaba sorprendido, lo vio girarse hasta que quedaron frente a frente, ella con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas y él con lágrimas aprisionadas en sus ojos.

_-No sabes lo que dices Hermione, en cuanto sepas a lo que vine a hacer y lo que he hecho durante todo este tiempo, me odiarás._

_-Sé lo que has hecho Draco, sé que tu misión es asesinar a alguien, por eso el collar y la botella de hidromiel, antes no me había dado cuenta pero ahora ya sé a quien debes de m-matar._

_-Si lo sabes entonces ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? No me puedes detener, no lo haré, mi madre depende de mi, si pongo su vida contra la de algún extraño, escogeré a mi madre siempre._

_-¡No es ningún extraño! ¡Es Dumbledore! _

_-¡No me importa quien sea- suspiró, estaba seguro de que ya no podría aguantar más sus lagrimas- ¿Qué no lo entiendes Hermione? Ella es mi madre._

_-Debe de haber otra manera, otro cami…_

_-No lo hay. Esto es lo que soy, un asesino._

_-¡No lo eres Draco!_

Estaba cansado, ya se había hecho a la idea de que en cuanto lo viera y lanzará la maldición, su alma se perdería, su humanidad desaparecería y su amor por la castaña moriría.

_-Debo hacerlo Hermione._

_-¿Y nosotros? Todo lo que dijiste hace un momento ¿No cuenta?, yo puedo ayudarte, yo quiero ayudarte._

_-¿Cómo vas a ayudar a alguien que no quiere tu ayuda?- sabía que se estaba retrasando, sabía que si no la hacía entrar en razón ella se pudriría con él- ¡Maldita sea Granger! ¡No soy ninguna de tus putas caridades! ¡No quiero tu jodida lástima ni compasión! ¡Lárgate de aquí!_

_-¡Eres un imbécil Draco!- supo lo que él rubio estaba haciendo, lastimarla para que lo dejará, lastimarla para que lo odiará lo suficiente hasta que ese odio mitigará su desamor- ¡Nada de lo que me digas hará que cambie de opinión! ¡Deja de gritarme que me vaya, porque no lo haré!_

Siempre había sido así, ella siempre muy intuitiva, siempre cuidando de él, siempre queriéndolo a él.

_-Por favor Draco, déjame ayudarte._

_-Aunque quisiera tu ayuda, no sé como para todo esto, los mortífagos no tardarán en llegar, y todo ha sido por mí, por mi maldita cobardía ¿Esto es lo que quieres? ¿Un hombre que es el mayor cobarde? ¿Un hombre que ni siquiera puede mantener viva a su madre?_

_-El simple hecho de que estés considerando esto, ya te vuelve valiente, te quiero a ti Draco._

Se dio por vencido, había cedido a ella y por ella, quería a su madre, la amaba, pero también amaba a Hermione.

_-¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer? _

_-¿Dónde esta tu madre?_

_-En la mansión, seguramente dentro de su habitación, le pedí que no saliera, que se mantuviera ahí hasta que tuviera noticias mías._

_-¿Qué tipo de protecciones hay en su habitación?_

_-¿Qué? No lo sé Hermione._

_-¡Expecto Patronum! _

Neblina espesa empezó a salir de su varita, hace mucho que no conjuraba su patronus, no había tenido necesidad, pero ahora era algo importante, empezó a tomar forma, ella se esperaba su nutria, su pequeña amiga que la había acompañado desde el año pasado, mas sin en cambio eso no fue lo que apareció, la imagen que veía empezó a estiras sus ¿Alas?, sus ojos se agrandaron y no pudo evitar un gritito de sorpresa

_-¡Un Dragón!_

_-¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto Hermione?_

_-Mi Patronus no era un Dragón, era una nutria Draco. Los Patronus cambian su forma corpórea y toman la que mejor representa al amor de tu vida- volteó a ver al rubio esperando encontrar alguna sonrisa torcida, pero él solo la veía con admiración, con amor._

_-¿Y-yo soy el amor de t-tu vida?- tartamudeó el ojigris_

_-Creo que si mi Patronus es un dragón, entonces si._

La besó, si esperaba alguna otra confirmación para ver que estaba tomando el camino correcto, era está, jamás la dejaría ir, jamás estaría rodeado sólo de oscuridad, tendría su propia Luna a su lado, su propia luz, estaba seguro de que si pudiera hacer un Patronus tomaría la forma de una leona, Hermione era una leona, siempre cuidando a los demás, siempre sacando las garras por los que quiere, ella era de él así como él era de ella, ya no le importaba Voldemort, ni los mortífagos, ya no le importaba la comunidad mágica ni el que dirán.

Esto era algo más que amor, no había ni palabras para explicarlo, sólo le importaba ella, porque ella, también era el amor de su vida.

FIN.

_**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.**_

**Un pequeño OS que surgió mientras yo estudiaba sobre Crédito y Cobranza Internacional (ahora entiendo porque mi madre me regaña tanto cuando ve mis calificaciones) Estaba pensando en Incoterms cuando de repente ¡KABOOOM, aparecen mis musas! No podía dejarlo pasar, me habría metido un tiro si no prendía la lap y empezaba a escribirlo.**

**Y NO, no he olvidado mi Short Fic "No sabes el momento exacto" pero es que ¡Maldito sea el capítulo 3 que no queda! Juro que he pasado semanas tratando de meter una escena y la muy egoísta no queda, es algo importante para mí y no tanto para la historia, la historia podría continuar sin ella, pero yo de verdad quiero incluirla, así que en vez de estar pensando en mi maravillosa escena estoy aquí publicando esto.**

**Mátenme por querer abarcar todo y a la vez nada ): **

**¿Me dejan rewiews, crucios, avada kedravas? O ya de perdida tomatazos.**

**Mons Malfoy. **


End file.
